Tabuu (Canon, Smash)/Adamjensen2030
Tabuu= |-|With Wings= 'Summary' Tabuu is the leader of the Subspace Army, the main antagonist and final boss of Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary. He is a powerful, supernatural entity who resides in Subspace. He traps entire universes within his realm and then consumes them to increase his power. He also created and embodies Subspace--an empty realm devoid of time nor space, and holds space-times within bubbles. Considerable mystery surrounds the character, due to a lack of sufficient official explanations. Theories have been made surrounding Master Hand maybe being a kid playing with his toys (the Smash fighters), being the creative desire of the child, while Crazy Hand is the destructive desire of the child. Tabuu has also been incorporated into the theory, representing society telling the child to stop playing with his toys--and Master Core is, the child having grown into an adolescent, the regret the man has for still playing with his toys. In spite of all of this, nothing has been confirmed, and thus, he is only known as a mysterious being that embodies Subspace and consumes universes. 'Statistics' Tier: 2-C Name: Tabuu Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Creator of Subspace Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Flight, Explosive Afterimages and Pinpoint Explosions, Creation, Destruction, Space-Time Slicing, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Mind Control and Subspace Embodiment. One Hit Kill w/ his Off Waves Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Created and embodies Subspace, a realm which contains dozens of universes) Speed: Infinite (Embodies Subspace and exists within it, a realm devoid of time and space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Universe level Stamina: Infinite Range: Ranges from extended melee to dozens of meters w/ most attacks. Multi-Universal at full power Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: His strongest attacks can be learned and deduced rather quickly, and some leave him wide open for attacks afterwards Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shark Blade:' He transforms into an energy blade and rams into his opponent. *'Golden Bracket:' Transforms into 2 brackets, grabbing his opponent and slamming them down with great force. *'Diving Slash:' Tabuu teleports high up into the air, then changes his arm into a blade and slashes down on the target. *'Chain of Light:' Subdues his opponent with chains of light. This technique was used to control Master Hand via mind control. *'Electrical Shield:' The sphere inside Tabuu's chest comes off from his chest and splits into several fragments, emitting electricity while flying around him. *'Rapid Chops:' Chops at the target multiple times, leaving a series of visible purples slashes behind. *'Host Projection:' Tabuu splits himself in half and shoots out many ghost images of himself in all directions that explode after reaching a certain distance. *'Bullet Rain:' Teleports to a random area and fires a barrage of small bullets at the target, ending the move with a huge energy sphere. *'Pinpoint Explosions:' Points his finger at a single location, causing a deadly explosion. *'Dragon Laser:' Creates a cannon in the shape of a dragon's maw, using it to fire a powerful laser. *'Shuriken Boomerang:' Throws an enormous energy shuriken which will return to him after being thrown. *'Eye Laser:' Grows to colossal proportions before firing lethal beams from his eyes. *'Off Waves:' Sprouts an ornate pair of wings, briefly charging up energy before releasing an attack capable of scouring the area clean of life. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 2